icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spam
Spam is the pairing of Spencer and Sam (Sp/encer + S/'am') from the show iCarly. On the show, they seem to be good friends, although Spencer is sometimes annoyed about her always ''hanging out at his apartment. "Spam" Moments Season 1 IWant More Viewers: Spencer and Sam sit across from each other during dinner. Sam explains to Spencer that he is an artist and says "Do you want two people to see your sculptures or two million?" Spencer replies "Two million." Later after Spencer tells Freddie he'll help him with their contest, Sam asks "You're not still dating that girl?" "No she only liked me for my socks", Spencer admits. "That's weird." Spencer pulls up his pants leg, shows off his socks and asks "Really?" ILike Jake: Sam walks in when Spencer makes a plaster cast of his head and obviously thinks it´s weird. She then tries to give Spencer some coffee through a tube, but Spencer gives her the tube for breathing instead of the one for drinking. ISpy a Mean Teacher: Spencer asks Sam to model for him, but ends up sculpting a fish instead of her. When she asks why she´s still here, he answers "I get lonely..." IHeart Art: Spencer says the 'Seattle Art Community' is looking for great and unknown artists. Carly says he is a great artist and Sam says "And your definitely unknown." Spencer looks at her and says thank you a bit sarcastically. IPromote Techfoots: Sam and Carly comfort Spencer after he ran into a dumpster with his roller blades. Sam makes her personal chef make him a "nice bowl of hot soup". IStakeout: The famous "What ya cooking there handsome?" asked by Sam to Spencer. Season 2 IStage an Intervention: Sam and Spencer eat off the same sandwich. Sam tries to help Spencer get over his addiction to Pac Rat by having him beat Sasha Striker. IHurt Lewbert: Spencer is angry at Sam for eating his ribs. She defends herself by saying "I made the bones into a necklace!" IGo To Japan: Sam helps put out the fire on Spencer's helmet. After Spencer falls off a taxi car, Sam, along with Carly and Freddie rush over to help him. Spencer says he is OK ad that he was worried. Sam hugs him IPie: Spencer chases Sam after she gets hold of the coconut cream pie. IKiss: Sam accidently throws a football too low and it hits Spencer in the groin. IGive Away a Car: When Sam tells Spencer they have 24 hours to get Nevel a car, both sit on the couch with a thoughtful expression. Spencer is thinking about a way to save iCarly, Sam about fried chicken. IRocked the Vote: Sam tries to teach Spencer how to lie, but he ends up backing down(a "Spam" suplot). ITake on Dingo: Sam supports Spencer´s theory about Charles Dingo´s frozen head. Season 3 IThink They Kissed: Sam's blood is all over Spencer's last piece of corn. Spencer wants to know the "deets" about Sam and Freddie kissing. ICook: Sam causes Spencer to be shocked by her wired locker. At home, Carly tells Spencer that Sam feels really bad. ISpeed Date: When Spencer accidently hits Freddie in the face, Sam claps and starts doing windmills with him. The two smile at each other. IMove Out: Spencer and Sam laugh at the fact that Sam smacked a man in front of his kids at the skating ring. IQuit iCarly: Spencer throws a rope down to help Carly and Sam, but the rope hits Sam and causes her to almost fall of the window watcher's platform. After Carly saves Sam, Spencer, along with Freddie, Fleck and Dave, pull the girls up to safety. ISaved Your Life: Sam defeats Spencer in a game of "assassin"( a "Spam" subplot). IWas a Pageant Girl: Sam tries to get Spencer's attention after she won the beauty pageant. However, Spencer is so caught up in his competitive game with Freddie. This causes Sam to reveal Spencer's card. IEnrage Gibby: Spencer puts his mouth onto Sam's ear so she can hear the sizzle rocks candy in his mouth. Episodes with a "Spam" - Subplot IRocked the Vote: Sam teaches Spencer how to lie. IDate a Bad Boy (second half): Spencer tries to help Sam with her dream about a monster stealing her soup. ISaved Your Life: Sam and Spencer play "assassin", trying to ambush each other in many different ways. Spam Fanfiction iLove You, Always by Simmzy-Poo-Spencer gets married. Fluff Spam. Rated '''K+.' Side Effects by PigSlay-In "iFight Shelby Marx" the doctor listed all the major side effects from the allergy medicine... except one. Rated T. A Stolen Moment by doornumberthree-Sam seizes a rare and very unusual opportunity for her second kiss, Spencer enjoys it a lot! ... and all because of some experimental allergy medication! Rated T. Finally by Abster1-There's more heat in that twelve feet of seperation than Sam's ever felt before. Post iKiss.Rated T. Best by Abster1-Sam deserves the best. But that's not Spencer. Even if it's what she wants. Rated T. iBlame It On The Booze-Lots of sizzling Spam, with a side of Creddie. Anybody hungry? Rated M. Spam Fansites Spam Fans Forum -The main forum site. In need of improvement. Spam FanPop-The Fanpop Club for Sam and Spencer together. Category:Pairings